


Guest Bed

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Early Stages of the Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara needs a place to stay for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guest Bed

“Thanks for letting me stay here,” Sara said.

“Of course,” Felicity answered, smoothing out the comforter in her guest bed. “But why don’t you want Oliver to know you’re in town?”

“He’d ask me to contact certain people,” she said, not even mentioning her family by name.

Felicity frowned but didn’t comment. She didn't understand why Sara didn't want to see her family, and she especially didn't want to be in this strange position with Oliver's and Sara's complicated relationship. But it wasn't her place to judge. 

“Let me know if you need anything,” she said, and Sara nodded her thanks.

The next morning, Sara left before Felicity woke. There was, surprisingly, French toast being kept warm in the oven for her. 

Felicity was surprised. But she took out the French Toast and put it on a plate. As she ate, she thought about why Sara would do this. About what Sara was thinking about as she made it.

Felicity wondered if it was strange for Sara, if it was something she and Laurel used to do as kids. She wondered if it reminded Sara of another life, of a time when she was a different person.

She finished the meal quickly. It was good, buttery more than sweet. She decided that maybe it was just a thank you for agreeing to keep her secret. 

Much later, when their relationship was much closer, Sara would admit with a smirk: “I was making sure you’d invite me back.”

**Author's Note:**

> For navaan for fandomstocking.


End file.
